Black&White
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Foi isso que você deixou, tudo em preto e branco, como numa antiga fotografia...


**Black&White**

Nove anos. Era a exata diferença entre eu e você. Mas, no entanto, não ligávamos.

Era ridículo só de pensar. Você me desprezou, desprezou a família inteira durante anos. E então você completou dezesseis anos.

Achava ridícula a minha obsessão pelo _Tourjurs Pour_. Mas eu sempre acreditei que se uma família tem um lema, é para ser seguido. Nós éramos os Black, sempre puros. E você adoraria quebrar essa tradição. Gostava de tudo que era contraditório, sempre foi assim. Eu achava graça e me encantei. Encantei-me com a rebeldia, com o orgulho em que dizia "sou grifinório", era ainda maior do que aquele com que eu dizia "fui sonserina".

Você sorria cada vez que eu entrava na cozinha, me oferecia um copo de hidromel, achava que era a minha bebida preferida. Eu nunca te contei que prefiro vinho dos elfos. Não contei porque gostava do modo como seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam quando me serviam o copo de hidromel, minha "bebida preferida". E eu sorria. Apenas sorria.

Demorou meses para que eu enfim cedesse e caísse em sua cama. Porque você era Sirius Black, o rebelde da família, único Black a pertencer a Grifinória. Você era vermelho e ouro puro. Até mesmo admirei a coragem com que você se foi, nosso caso nunca acabado. A última noite antes de sua partida marcada na minha memória como um filme antigo.

Sem lembranças. Apenas _flashs_.

Eu não estava em casa. E não esperava voltar e ver aquela cena: sua mãe chorando, seu pai gritando ameaças e seu irmão assustado em um canto da sala. Vi sua mãe queimar você na árvore genealógica. Jamais esperei que o fim fosse assim. Não sei se pensei que teria um fim, mas deveria saber que teria. Era impossível não ter. Você era um adolescente, um adolescente rebelde. Eu era uma mulher, uma mulher com princípios a serem seguidos.

Não conseguia entender a verdade.

Você se foi. Não disse adeus. Não disse se iria voltar. Não disse por que.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar, de ir atrás para saber o que havia acontecido. Havia você se cansado da brincadeira? Não me importava.

Agora meus pés tocam o altar, minha mão direita está entrelaçada com a esquerda dele e não com a sua. Eu vejo as pessoas à minha volta, vejo o sorriso de Rodolfo, consigo sorrir de volta. Não dói.

Saber que você foi embora não dói. Saber que você não se importou comigo não dói. Você tinha dezesseis anos. E eu vinte e cinco. Já faz quatro anos e nada mudou. Não sei onde você está. Saberia você dizer onde estou neste exato momento? Importar-se-ia se soubesse?

Nada mudou. Continuo descendo todos os dias às escadas do Largo Grimmauld, meus passos continuam ecoando pelo chão de madeira do porão, mas você já não está aqui. Não dói. Não mesmo. Sei que estás em algum lugar e que já não pensas em mim. Porém nem eu mesma penso em você na maior parte do tempo.

Momentos de fraqueza são raros. Momentos em que vou até o seu quarto, olho aquela foto na parede e não posso deixar de sorrir. Ignoro a presença dos outros, só vejo você naquela velha fotografia em preto e branco.

Sei que se você algum dia ler a carta que te enviei, não irá sentir nada. Mas sei que provavelmente não lerá. Ao ver meu nome no envelope a jogará na lareira dos Potter sem dó. Agradeço. Não quero que tenhas dó de mim, de jeito algum. Piedade é a última coisa da qual preciso.

Mas eu me pergunto, se você ler, se você realmente ler a carta, será que você lembraria daqueles tempos de rebeldia? Ou você apenas riria de mim por lembrar? Você se arrependeria de ter ido embora? Ou se arrependeria de algum dia ter estado com Belatriz Black?

Belatriz Black. A partir de agora, Belatriz Black _Lestrange_. Nunca fui sua. Você nunca foi meu. No entanto, sempre pertenceremos um ao outro. É a única coisa que me dói. Não te pertencer e ao mesmo tempo, te pertencer. Ser uma memória deixada de lado, um vazio... Sabes como ninguém que minha natureza não é ser irrelevante. Contigo sempre o fui. E sempre lutei para não o ser.

Mas acho melhor não pensar em mais nada. Nada. Alguém que segura minha mão agora, esperava algo de mim. E é a ele que darei isso.

Apesar disso, minha vida nunca mais será a mesma. Nunca foi desde que você me deixou. Porque sem o tom acinzentado dos seus olhos, minha vida tem sido assim. Exatamente a mesma, mas também tão diferente.

Porque foi isso que você deixou, tudo em preto e branco, como numa antiga fotografia...


End file.
